Mask of Memories
by Water Princess1
Summary: Where do all your memories go? Who can control the Crystal of Memories? The Oracle of course! And here is her story . . .[PG-13 for fighting and possible swearing. Mainly violence though]


I don't own Zelda. You should know that by now.  
  
~  
  
"What do I do for a living, you ask? Well, I make masks. Masks with several different . . . traits, you could say." The young woman said, as she clutched onto her red-bladed carving knife. Grinning, she pulled out some more wood and began to carve.  
  
The listener looked at her. "Why do you make masks?"  
  
The woman smiled and shrugged, pulling her red blonde hair out of her line of vision. "I guess its' a way of expressing myself." She continued her work. And from the looks of it, it was about half finished already.  
  
"What are you making?" The boy said, looking at the carved wood with curiosity in his dark gray and black eyes.  
  
"A mask that shows true emotions. I don't know what it'll look like yet though. I just let my hands and heart guide me." She replied, carefully adding some lines into the wood.  
  
The boy looked around the house. He couldn't believe anyone so skilled would be his older sister! The masks on the wall looked like they would actually jump out and become real!  
  
"Maybe you should go and sell them!" He said hastily, never trying to lose a bright idea.  
  
The woman looked back. "Why would I leave Termina? I don't need to leave."  
  
The brown haired boy looked at his sister with a pleading look. "But I'm sure that you could make people happy with your masks!"  
  
The woman shook her head. "I'm not sure. Where would I go? No one knows what it's like outside of Termina."  
  
"But Adonia! You've always wanted to see what it WAS like outside of Clock Town and the Great Bay! You've even tried to run away because you were that curious!"  
  
"Jon, I don't need to leave. My duty is here with you and mother. You two NEED me! I can't afford to leave you two here alone!" The woman put down her mask and carving knife, with a look of great disappointment on her face.  
  
Jon sighed in a frustrated way. "But I can PROTECT mother! I can use a sword!"  
  
Adonia shook her head, her blue eyes shining with a rarely seen anger. "Discussion over. Leave Jon." She stood up and pointed to the door. "Leave." She echoed, and the young boy left.  
  
"Sheesh. How come she doesn't' want to go? It can't be because of mother and me. If it weren't for us, she would leave in a heartbeat! Then what's holding her back?" The young boy pondered as he looked in the window of the home. His sister was hardly ever like that.  
  
~  
  
Link pushed himself onto his bed. He was now seventeen. The age he was when he beat Ganondorf in another time line. Zelda had sent him back so he could relive his child hood.  
  
A short time ago, he had returned from Termina. Ok, maybe it was more then five years ago. But you get what I mean. Anyway, Link had kept a mask from his visit. The Fierce Deity Mask.  
  
He looked around his room. The Kokiri had only recently gotten used to the fact that he was a Hylian. Yeah, he still lived in the forest. Mido found it embarrassing when Link could just lean on him! Then all the other Kokiri would laugh, and Mido would be even MORE humiliated.  
  
"Serves him right." Link thought in his head, smiling.  
  
~  
  
Fire. Blood. Pain. It spread through Clock Town like an infectious disease. Claiming one life at a time, it swept through and nearly the entire populations was killed.  
  
A few men on horseback - on black horses - were looking around the town with dark beady eyes. Their helmets and other armor concealed their features. But everyone who crossed their path could tell you that they were the cause of this.  
  
"SIS!!!!" Jon screamed as he raced through the alleys of Clock Town, eager to get home and barricade the doors.  
  
"Jon!!! Get in here and hide!" Adonia shoved him into a wooden crate, and placed that in a closet. She hoped that they wouldn't search the closet. That's where her family was.  
  
"What's going on mother?" Jon harshly whispered to the older woman.  
  
She shook her frazzled gray head. "Some monstrous people have come and started to attack our town. No one knows why they've come, but it seems they're searching for someone."  
  
Jon picked up her cracked glasses, which were somehow in his crate. "Why would they be after someone? We have no one of real value in this town!"  
  
"I don't know anyone worth killing this many for. I just hope your sister's alright." She looked at the closet door with worry written on her face.  
  
"Be quiet in there! They'll find you!" Adonia whispered to them through the door. She turned around, and grabbed one of her masks. Turning around, she fell to the ground, and fell into unconsciousness. 


End file.
